Jealousy
by OceanGirl28
Summary: What happens when two best friends both like their other best friend??? Well, I can tell you one thing; it’s NOT good…not good at all. In fact, this situation could ruin their friendship…forever.
1. The Start Of Their Seventh Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story and the computer I'm typing this up on! The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: What happens when two best friends both like their other best friend??? Well, I can tell you one thing; it's NOT good. not good at all. In fact, this situation could ruin their friendship... forever.  
  
[Rated PG for mild language, some sensuality, and violence.]  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Hurry Mama! We're gonna miss the train!" Hermione Granger yelled. It was her last year at Hogwarts and she was not going to make a bad start.  
  
"I'm coming sweet heart!" Her mother yelled back, "Just let me get my camera!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Her mother ran downstairs with her camera in her hand and said, "Say cheese!"  
  
"Cheese" Hermione gritted through her teeth. [God she's so lame!] She thought to herself. The Polaroid picture developed and Hermione stuffed it in her purse. "Now come on!" she said impatiently. "Ok, let's go!" her mother replied.  
  
Hermione got into her car and turned the key. (Beep beep!) She honked the horn and her mother ran out the front door of the house. Hermione stepped on the peddle and they were off to platform nine and three quarters.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Sirius!" Harry Potter yelled, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Coming Harry!" his godfather yelled back.  
  
He ran downstairs.  
  
"Ok, have you got everything?" Sirius asked hastily.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive! Now let's go!" Harry replied laughing.  
  
"Ok. To platform nine and three quarters!" he commanded.  
  
And with that, they apparated.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Get down here this instant! We're going to miss the train!"  
  
Ron ran downstairs as fast has he could. While levitating his heavy suitcase.  
  
"Oh God." Ginny said, "You're bringing your wizard's chess again???"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Ron asked in shock, "I always do!"  
  
"Whatever." Ginny replied annoyingly while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Come on kids, get in the fire place, here's your floo powder Ginny dear, you know what to do."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Platform nine and three quarters!" she commanded. She instantly disappeared in flames.  
  
"Your turn Ronnie." Mrs. Weasley said while handing him a handful of floo powder.  
  
"Mum, please don't call me that!" Ron begged, "To platform nine and three quarters!" he commanded.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry yelled, "Over here!"  
  
"Hey mate! Watsup?" Ron asked while running over to Harry. "Sorry we couldn't invite you to come this summer, but we were visiting Charley in Bulgaria.  
  
"That's fine. Sirius and I had a great summer!" Harry replied.  
  
"That's good." Ron said. "Seen Hermione yet?"  
  
"No, just you so far." Harry replied.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Look! There she... " Harry started to say, "woh."  
  
"Haha, good one Harry." Ron joked, "Did you really see her?"  
  
"Ron," Harry replied, "That is her."  
  
"No way!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes way." Harry replied.  
  
They both just stood there staring at Hermione. She had straight hair, had gotten taller, was wearing tight jeans and a tank top, and they couldn't quite tell from where they were standing, but it looked almost as if she was wearing... make-up?!  
  
"Hey guys! How were your summers?" Hermione asked.  
  
They both just stood there staring at her.  
  
"Uh... guys?" Hermione asked while waving her hand back and forth in front of their faces trying to get their attention.  
  
Harry was the first one to 'snap out of it'. "Mione!" he said while picking her up and spinning her around. "You look great!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Thanks Harry."  
  
Then Ron snapped out of his trance. "Yea Mione! You've changed a lot... "  
  
Hermione looked at him confusedly, then laughed. "Whatever Ron."  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
"Your hair's so... straight." Harry said.  
  
"You don't like it?" Hermione asked making a sarcastic sad face.  
  
"No!" he replied in shock, "I love it!"  
  
"Thanks." Hermione answered blushing, "My mom told me it was time for me to 'move on' from the old, bushy-haired me." She laughed.  
  
"Ah don't worry 'Mione!" Ron said, "We still loved you with your bushy hair!"  
  
"Thanks guys." Hermione replied. "... now lets go find a good compartment on the train before they're all taken!"  
  
She started heading towards the train. When Ron ran in front of her. "Here," he said while opening the door to the train, "Allow me."  
  
Hermione looked at him confusedly, "O... K... thanks... Ron." She said.  
  
When they got in the train and found a good compartment, Hermione was about to put her bag up on the rack when Harry stepped in and said, "Here, let me help you."  
  
Again, Hermione was confused. She decided to forget about it and thanked him.  
  
Ron and Harry finally started to act normal and the train ride went by relatively fast. They got their normal 'visit from Malfoy', who looked over at Hermione and winked at her which made her feel very uncomfortable. [Why is everyone acting so strange?] She thought to herself.  
  
When they got to Hogwarts, Dumbledore made the same speech he always did. Gryffindor got quite a few new first years, and Professor Lupin came back to teach the Dark Arts.  
  
Cho Chang had to stay back a year because of her grades, and everyone was surprised because she was a Ravenclaw, but after thinking a lot about it, they decided to just let it go. What surprised Hermione most though was that Cho walked by the Gryffindor table and eyed Harry, but he totally ignored it and kept talking to her instead.  
  
After the big dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione practically dragged each other up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was head girl but instead of having her own room and common room, requested that she stay in her regular dorm instead, with the rest of the girls.  
  
"I'm off to bed guys, g'night." Hermione said.  
  
"Goodnight." Harry and Ron both replied in unison. They watched Hermione walk up to the girls' dorm, and close the door behind her.  
  
They stood there staring at the door for the next ten minutes straight, until they finally noticed that they were doing. They both shook their heads and blushed. "Uh. we should go to bed too." Harry said. "Yea." Ron replied.  
  
And that ended their first day of their seventh year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. but there was still much, much more to come.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
So how was it? Good start? Bad start? R/R! ~OceanGirl28  
  
P.S. Thank you Specs-88 for reviewing!! 


	2. Christmas Break

Months went by, and it soon became Christmas break. There were few people at the school; Harry, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were the only seventh years. Ron had to go visit his brother Bill in Egypt with the rest of his family. Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fire. They were both reading. Harry: A Quidditch Story, and Hermione: Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Harry, I'm gonna go down to the library, k?" Hermione said.  
  
"OK." Harry said not looking up from his book, "I may meet you down there later, k?"  
  
"OK." She replied.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was walking down a corridor when all of a sudden Malfoy appeared out of the dark. He startled her and she jumped back and bumped into Crabbe. Just then Goyle came out too."Hello Granger." Malfoy said."Hi Malfoy." Hermione replied annoyed."Where are you off to at this time of night?" he asked."Why do you care?" she replied sarcastically."Well, I was worried. I mean, you never know what could happen when you're all alone, late at night, in a long, dark corridor.""Shut-up Malfoy." Hermione said and started to walk away, but Crabbe grabbed her around her waist a threw her back."I'll escort you to the library." Draco said while putting his arm around her waist."Get your hands off me!" Hermione yelled while pulling herself out of his grip. "And I never told you I was going there!""Granger, it's obvious. You're not headed to your common room, and where else would you go, honestly!" he said annoyingly."Anyhow, I was headed there myself." He added."No you weren't!" Hermione replied in disgust.She tried once again to get away from them but Goyle pushed her into Crabbe, who pushed her into Draco. He grabbed her arms firmly and faced her at the wall."Let me go!" she screamed."Oh c'mon Hermione," he whispered with his lips so close to her ear that she could feel his cold breath. "Live a little."He then pushed her into Goyle's grasp and looked her in the eye as she looked at him with disgust while trying to get out of Goyle's grip."Now." Draco said while running his fingers across her cheek, "We'll escort you to the library."With that Hermione spit on Malfoy's face. He stood there for a second, then wiped it off and struck Hermione hard on the cheek. She screamed in pain."Hey!" a voice screamed from the other end of the hall, "Let her go!""Potter!" Malfoy yelled back, "How nice of you to join us! We were just about to escort Miss Granger here to the library!""Really?" Harry asked while walking toward Malfoy, "Well in that case- [SmAcK!*@#!~&^#!!!?)^#@$]"Harry punched Draco as hard as he could in the face.Draco screamed in pain. "Crabbe! Goyle! Get him!" he yelled.Crabbe and Goyle waddled over to Harry with their fists clenched. Goyle was the first to strike, but Harry grabbed his fist and kicked him hard in the stomach. Then Crabbe looked from Goyle, who was whimpering like a baby, to Harry, who said, "You want some too?"With that Crabbe ran away with Goyle following. "Idiots!" Draco yelled, "What're you doing?! Come back here!" When they didn't come back, Draco turned towards Hermione and said, "This isn't over yet Granger.""Oh yes it is Malfoy! " Harry said coldly, "Touch her again and I swear I'll kill you." Draco gave both Harry and Hermione a cold look, then left.  
  
Harry ran over to Hermione who was on the floor supporting herself with one hand, and grasping her cheek with the other. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "I think so." She replied, "Thanks. " She smiled at him. She then stood up and stumbled falling into his arms. He helped her up and she blushed. "Thanks again." She laughed.  
  
"Oooo. " Hermione moaned. "Here, let me check it out," Harry said while gently touching her chin and moving her face so that he could check out where Draco hit her. He rubbed her bright red cheek lightly. "Ow!" Hermione winced. "Oh, I'm sorry 'Mione. " Harry said worriedly. Hermione laughed, "It's not you Harry. " There was an awkward silence. ". but why do guys always no to strike a girl right across the cheek?! I mean, it hurts like hell!"  
  
Harry half-smiled. "But what did they think they were doing?!" he asked angrily, "I mean, hitting you! What the heck was he thinking!! I'm going to- " but he was cut off by Hermione. She had kissed him.  
  
"Wow." Harry finally said, "That was-sudden."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She just kissed him again. He kissed her back. They continued for a few seconds, and then Harry pulled away. "We should go back to the common room, it's late." He whispered.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I guess so." she replied disappointingly. She didn't want the moment to end. She looked down at the floor. Harry lifted her chin up gently and smiled at her. She smiled back, and they walked back up to the common room, hand in hand. 


	3. A New Love

Harry and Hermione decided not to tell Ron about their-'new relationship'. They weren't sure how he'd react to the idea. So they kept it a secret. Months went by and it was soon spring. Hermione was starting to study for her N.E.W.T.s, even though they weren't until another four months.  
  
Ron didn't seem to notice at all Harry and Hermione 'glances' at each other every second of the day, or how they held hands wherever they went.  
  
One day in May, when Harry was at Quidditch practice, Hermione and Ron were in the library studying for their N.E.W.T.s.  
  
"Um-Hermione?" Ron asked shyly.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Hermione replied.  
  
"I - I don't quite understand this whole apparating thing." He said.  
  
"Well, Ron," Hermione replied, "It's really quite simple. All you have to do is - - "  
  
Hermione was cut off by Ron kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
Hermione was speechless. It had come as a big shock to her.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence, and Hermione's look of shock until...  
  
"Hermione." She heard a sad voice say.  
  
She turned her head towards the door, only to see Harry, looking beautiful, as always, in his soaking wet Quidditch uniform.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered again.  
  
"Harry!" she said, "I can explain! It's not what you think!"  
  
"It's alright." He said angrily, "I've seen enough."  
  
He then left the room with Hermione running after him.  
  
"O. K... " Ron said to himself, "What just happened here?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed, "Please, let me explain!"  
  
Harry just ignored her, and kept walking.  
  
Hermione finally caught up to him out of breath.  
  
"Harry, listen to me!" she begged.  
  
"What's there to hear?" he replied not looking her in the eye.  
  
"Harry, look at me." She commanded.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"Please Harry."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh please." She whispered.  
  
He turned his head and looked her coldly in the eyes.  
  
"Harry, we were studying for the N.E.W.T.s, he asked me to help him with apparation, and he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back I swear. Please believe me!"  
  
Harry took in a deep breath. "Is that the honest truth?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, the honest truth Harry James Potter." She said sincerely.  
  
His eyes changed from furious, to kind and gentle.  
  
Ron ran out of the library only to see Harry and Hermione hugging, then Hermione kissed him. It was then that he noticed. "Oh my god." He said to himself, "They're a couple!"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
R/R! ~OceanGirl28 


	4. The Fight

When Harry and Hermione got back to the common room, they saw Ron sitting in a chair next to the fire. They stood there, unaware that Ron knew of their presence.  
  
"You never told me." Ron said, "I'm your best friend, or at least I thought I was. And you never told me! How could you two! You made me make a fool of myself!"  
  
"Ron - - " Hermione begged.  
  
"No." Ron said, "Not now Hermione, not ever. I love you! I love you! And my best friend has you! I thought when we kissed it meant something!"  
  
"Ron, we never kissed, you kissed!" Hermione stated.  
  
"No 'Mione, I may not be an expert on kissing, but you kissed me back, I know that for a fact." Ron replied.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "I thought you said that you didn't kiss him back!"  
  
"That's because I didn't! Ron's lying!" Hermione said.  
  
"No I'm not!" Ron replied.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"N - - "  
  
"Stop it!" Harry yelled, "Both of you! Stop it now!"  
  
"You hate me Hermione, don't you?" Ron asked, "You hate me and you love Harry, you've always loved Harry, haven't you?"  
  
"You guys are my best friends! I love you both!" Hermione replied.  
  
"One day you'll notice I'm better than Harry!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Ron don't start that." Hermione begged.  
  
"She loves me Ron! Get the picture? Not you, me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You don't know that for a fact!" Ron screamed back.  
  
"So which one of us do you love Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tell him Hermione, tell him how much you love me so we can leave." Harry said.  
  
"No Hermione, I know deep down you love me." Ron added.  
  
Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, then Harry to Ron, and ran up to her dorm.  
  
When she got in there she walked over to her desk slowly. She knocked everything off of it in anger and screamed at the top of her lungs, and fell to her knees.  
  
Her purse happened to be on her desk, and when it fell to the floor the picture her mother took of her on her way to the Hogwarts Express the first day of school that year fell out. She saw it, picked it up, and looked at how much she had changed; her straight hair, clothes, and make-up. She tore the picture in half, crying. Hermione then grabbed a few of her most important belongings, got on her broom, and without a second thought, flew out of Hogwarts. where she would never return again.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Hey everyone! Here's a special thanks to my reviewers, Lady Sunlight, Hoarse Swan, White Dove, and Lady Death. R/R! ~OceanGirl28 


	5. Seven Years Later

~ ~ ~ Seven Years Later ~ ~ ~  
  
Ron Weasley sat on the couch in his small house only a few blocks away from Privet Drive. He was reading by the fire light, for the power had gone out about a half-hour ago because of the severe storm outside, and he couldn't find his wand in the darkness of the house (not only because it was dark. but he couldn't remember where he had placed it last). He found it funny that it had been so lovely out just a few hours ago, and had suddenly turned into such a wretched storm. Plus, the weather report had been sunny for the rest of the week. [Oh well] he thought to himself [Those muggles aren't always right] He sighed as he put his book down and, because the only warmth in his house (not to mention only light) was in the living room, he decided to just sleep there tonight. Ron grabbed a blanket near him, and laid down. [Odd weather for June] Was the last thought that crossed his mind as he dosed off, and just a few hours later, was awoken by a loud knock on his door...  
  
* * *  
  
His head shot up abruptly and he awoke from a dreamless sleep. He heard the loud, harsh knock on his front door, once again. He noticed that the power had gone back on, but it was still pouring. He ran around as fast as he could, hastily looking for his wand, and found it lying next to his cereal bowl from that morning, which was still left next to the T.V.  
  
He walked cautiously towards the door, with his wand in his right hand, ready to attack. He took in a deep breath, grabbed the door knob with his left hand, and swung open the door as fast as he could with his wand in the air, ready to fire. He immediately dropped his wand when he saw what was standing in front of him.  
  
A helpless young woman, who looked about his age, was drenched from head to toe from the rain. She looked beat, for their were a few purple marks on her face, that were getting darker by the minute. She looked at him, and sighed with relief, then, without warning, passed out into his arms.  
  
Ron was a bit shocked. He didn't expect her to just collapse like that. Well, he didn't expect anyone to appear at his door at three o'clock in the morning in the first place! He quickly dragged her over to his couch. It took him a while to remember the drying spell, for he obviously had a lot on his mind right now! A few seconds later he remembered the spell and murmured it. Her clothes and hair dried within seconds and he got a better look at this mysterious girl who appeared at his doorstep, drenched in rain, beat, at three o'clock in the morning. and not to mention quite pretty. [Oh lord! Get the idea out of your head! She obviously needs some help!]  
  
Ron slowly walked towards her, and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face to get a better look. What he saw made his heart break in two; he gasped.  
  
"Hermione!" he said out loud. Ron was sure of it! This young woman, with light freckles on her nose, and wavy golden hair was his best friend -- his childhood crush -- and Harry's old girlfriend, who was beaten to death. His eyes began to water. [No Ron, you're not going to cry, you're not going to cry.] He repeated that in his head over and over again, and finally had to turn away from her and let out a small yell of anger. [Who did this to her?! Who would dare do this to Hermione Granger?!]  
  
He grasped her lifeless hand and began to stroke it gently. After a while he decided, that as much as he hated the idea, that he should contact Harry. for the first time in seven years.  
  
He scribbled a letter fast, attached it to his old, and pretty much useless owl, Pig, and opened the window. Pig flew out into the horrid weather.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up from a bad dream about Hermione. He had been having the same dream for the past week, and was starting to get worried. His dream didn't have many details, only that she was screaming something like. what was it?. oh yes. "I don't know! -- Even if I did I'd never tell you, you filthy prat!" Then she let out a shrill scream and a cry for help. she kept screaming. it scared Harry.  
  
Just then he heard something bang against his window. He recognized it as an owl. but who would be sending him a letter at this time of night? He went to open the window and in came a soaking wet. "Pig?!" Harry said, "Is that you?!"  
  
Harry figured that if Ron were to send him a letter, it must be really important, since they hadn't contacted each other for seven years. He hastily opened the letter and read it aloud:  
  
Harry,  
  
I don't have much to say except you best come over here, Hermione appeared at my doorstep and well. she doesn't look too good.. Hurry!  
  
-Ron  
  
As soon as Harry read the letter he took his wand, whispered a spell the change him into cargo pants and a baggy shirt, and apparated to Ron's house.  
  
. The sight of Hermione made him gasp.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! ~OceanGirl28 


End file.
